400 Days
"400 Days" is a DLC and special episode for The Walking Dead. It focuses on five different protagonists: Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, and Shel, each in their own short personal stories in a tight geographic area. "400 Days" bridges the gap between your choices in Season 1 and the events of the upcoming Season 2. Synopsis Centered on a truck stop on a Georgia highway, 400 Days tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day 2 of the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into 400 Days and the choices you make in 400 Days will resonate into Season 2. At the end of 400 Days, the stories are wrapped up and leave a few hints towards what we can expect to see from Season 2. Plot/Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor near Gil's Pitstop. '"Vince's Story" - Day 2' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Vince's Story. :Vince's story starts a day after the outbreak, and follows his arrest and adjustment to the zombie apocalypse among fellow inmates. '"Wyatt's Story" - Day 41' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Wyatt's Story. :Wyatt's story follows an escape attempt with his companion away from an aggressor into a dense foggy forest. '"Russell's Story" - Day 184' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Russell's Story. :Russell's story is about him being picked up by an unstable stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. '"Bonnie's Story" - Day 220' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Bonnie's Story. :Bonnie's story is about her being followed through a cornfield by a group of mysterious, flashlight-wielding figures, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. '"Shel's Story" - Days 236 & 259' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Shel's Story. :Shel's story follows her attempt to create a safe refuge in the central truck stop along with her sister, and other fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 4. '"Epilogue" (Tavia) - Day 400' : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Epilogue. :The epilogue follows Tavia attempting to persuade the survivors of '400 Days' to come with her to supposedly join a safe community. Her dialogue choices will directly influence the decisions of your group members on whether to stay or go. However, depending on how you played each survivor in their own stories, will determine their decision whether to stay at camp or go with Tavia. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the current choices made by players that were tracked by the game. Whose foot did you shoot off? (Vince's story) *Shot Justin's foot off - 57% *Shot Danny's foot off - 43% Did you stay in the car or got out? (Wyatt's story) *Stayed in the car - 58% *Got out the car - 42% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? (Russell's story) *Left Nate - 79% *Stayed with Nate - 21% Did you lie to Leland? (Bonnie's story) *Told the truth - 60% *Lied - 40% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? (Shel's story) *Left in the RV - 43% *Killed Stephanie - 57% Who joined Tavia and who rejected? (Tavia's offer) All combinations and percantage of people are unknown. Cast (In order of chronological introduction) '' *Anthony Lam as Vince - ''Day 2 & Epilogue *Erik Braa as Danny - Day 2 & Day 184 (Zombified, Determinant) *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin - Day 2 & Day 184 (Zombified, Determinant) *Will Beckman as Bennett - Day 2, Day 41 & Day 236 *J.S. Gilbert as Clyde - Day 2, Day 184 & Day 220 '' *Adam Harrington as Jerry - ''Day 2 *Benjie Ross as Marcus - Day 2 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Brett Pels as Becca - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Day 41 & Epilogue *Brandon Bales as Eddie - Day 41 *Jefferson Arca as Nate - Day 41 & Day 184 *Vegas Trip as Russell - Day 184 & Epilogue *Mark Barbolak as Walt - Day 184 & Day 236 (Determinant) *Rhoda Gravador as Jean - Day 184 & Day 236 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Day 220 & Epilogue *Adam Harrington as Leland - Day 220 *Cissy Jones as Dee - Day 220 *Kid Beyond as Roman - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Donovan Corneetz as Clive - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Dana Bauer as Stephanie - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Amy Ingersoll as Joyce - Day 236 & Day 259 '' *Mark Barbolak as Boyd - ''Day 236 & Day 259 (Determinant) *Jason Pimentel as Roberto - Day 236 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Epilogue *Julian Kwasneski as Radio Survivor - Epilogue Deaths *Bennett *Clyde *Jerry *Marcus Crabtree *Walt *Jean *Dee *Danny *Justin (Determinant) *Leland (Determinant) *Roberto (Determinant) *Boyd (Off-Panel, Determinant) *Stephanie (Off-Panel, Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Vince. *First appearance of Wyatt. *First appearance of Russell. *First appearance of Bonnie. *First appearance of Shel. *First appearance of Becca. *First appearance of Tavia. *This is the second episode without any main character deaths. The first being "Around Every Corner". *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236, respectively. *"400 Days" is not included in the Season Pass and requires at least Episode 1 of Season 1 to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. *You can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth, and some characters may or may not show up in Season Two depending on how you play this episode. *The story is presented in a similar narrative style as the movie Pulp Fiction. *The Everett Pharmacy Drugstore appears in the background at the beginning of Vince's story, completely intact and running, given that it is still before the apocalypse. *In Shel's story, there is a jar of Banang on the shelf in the storage room in the diner. This is an Easter egg for Telltale's earlier Sam and Max series. *Chronologically, if you stayed in the car in Wyatt's story, then kill Clyde in Russell's story, Wyatt and Bonnie will have no interaction with a walker in their stories. *During the opening credits, there is a shot of a man and a boy running towards a truck in the gas station before the apocalypse. With closer inspection it is revealed to be Kenny and Duck. **This is a possibility of hinting the statement said by Kenny to Lee in "A New Day", where they were in a gas station and Kenny saves Duck when grabbed by a walker. *The scene with Roberto in Shel's story is similar to Randall in the TV series, where the survivors try to decide whether to kill him or cut him loose. *All five stories can involve the protagonist abandoning someone and their trust with strangers or known people, with all their actions affecting their views on Tavia's offer: **Vince can abandon Danny/Justin depending on who he trusts more, and then be abandoned by Justin if Danny is abandoned. **Wyatt can abandon/be abandoned by Eddie and lose trust with strangers. **Russell can abandon Nate for the lack of trust. **Bonnie can abandon Leland and trust him or not with the truth. **Shel can abandon her group by losing her trust in their judgement and the safety of the place. *During the credits, there are stills of the consequences of some of your choices, such as: **Justin/Danny being devoured by walkers just outside the bus, having tried to drag himself to safety. You can briefly see the blood trail left by their severed foot on the road during Bonnie's story. **If you left Eddie behind, you see him holding Bennett, looking in horror behind him as Nate stands in front of his truck, implying he killed him. **Roman and Clive examining the damage of Shel's escape or Becca standing behind the truck where Stephanie was, possibly listening to Shel killing her. **Undead Clyde dragging himself away from the rest stop, if Russell didn't finish him. *There is an Easter egg on the notice board, an unnamed man can be seen wearing a shirt that says TTG, which stands for Telltale Games, the developer and publisher of the game. *In Vince's story, during the second day, when Vince, Justin and Danny see the walkers attacking people, Shel and Becca can be seen running away from the pursuing walkers. Goofs/Errors *When you aim the shotgun at the walkers in Vince's story, it says "Shoot Looters" instead of "Shoot Walkers". *In Episode 3, after when either Carley or Doug get shot by Lilly, both face different directions. Curiously, in Russell's story, both Doug and Carley's corpse's have noticeably been moved, now both facing in the direction where the RV came from. Also, the walker parted in two by Kenny is no longer present. *Eddie's car is a 1980's Volkswagen Rabbit which does not have electric windows. *If you got out of the car in Wyatt's story, you shoot a total of seven walkers. However, the gun Wyatt uses is a Single Action Army revolver which can only hold six rounds. *Inexplicably, Jean as a walker still has normal eye, whereas other walkers or reanimated survivors have white eyes. *In Vince's story, if you chose to shoot off Danny's foot, Vince's right hand goes through his handcuffs when you fire the first time. Justin's handcuffs disappear when he and Vince exit the bus, despite the fact they never retrieved the keys to unlock them. *At the cornfield, when Bonnie finds a weapon, the rebar moves to her hands just before she holds it. *If you choose to try and shoot off the chains in Vince's story, Justin will later ask if you can just shoot off the chains, despite seeing the first attempt fail. *If you chose to leave in the RV in Shel's story, the RV accelerates too quickly to be realistic. *In the epilogue scene, before the photos are being thrown in the fire, Wyatt's picture shows he's wearing a baseball cap, but earlier in the game when displayed on the notice board, he wasn't. *In the end credits, Roberto's name is listed as "Robert". *Bonnie's image appears under "Stayed at the camp" in the end character statistics, yet she will join Tavia regardless of the choices. Glitches *In Russell's story, if the player looks up for too long while checking to see where Walt is shooting from. Russell will duck back down at Nate's command, but then Nate will be shot and killed by Walt, resulting in a game over. The game saves just before he's killed, meaning the player is stuck and has to rewind back to the beginning of the story. *When Russell looks up to see where the shooter is, sometimes the screen will still turn red even if Russell ducks behind Nate's pickup truck, resulting in Russell being shot and killed, resulting in a game over. This rarely happens and will most likely not happen again in a second attempt. Similarities between this episode and Season 1 Vince's Story (First chronological story) and "A New Day" (First episode): *Vince's story compared with Lee Everett's story: **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. **Both stories took place at the beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters used a shotgun (of the same model) to kill the first walker they encounter. **Both characters were put in a pit decision between two characters on the first episode they were introduced. Russell's Story (Third chronological story) and "Long Road Ahead" (Third episode): *Russell walks along the same road Lee and his group drove on in the RV, where Carley/Doug's corpse were dropped out, and both travel in the same direction. Shel's Story (Fifth chronological story) and "No Time Left" (Fifth episode): *Whatever you say and do when playing as Shel, Becca will remember it, same as Clementine remembering Lee's advice before he dies. Hinting the possibility of both characters reappearing in either Season 2 or other future installments. Season 1 Choices *Depending on the player's choice in Season One of saving Doug or Carley, the saved one will appear as a rotten corpse full of maggots in the road in Russell's story. *In Shel's story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in Episode 5. Depending on who (and if) you left anyone to guard the boat, they'll mention them by their features (Example: "We took the boat from that teenage kid at gunpoint" if you left Ben to guard) **Also, if Lee threatened Vernon when they first met in Episode 4, he is mentioned by Clive about his remark of Vernon not being able to shoot him. Clive states that if Lee had said that to him, he would've shot him. Official Trailers Playing Dead Achievements/Trophies ''"Chain Gang" ''- Completed Vince's Chapter. ''"Abandoner" - Completed ''Wyatt's Chapter. ''"Friends Like These" ''- Completed Russell's Chapter. ''"Who Goes There?" ''- Completed Bonnie's Chapter. ''"Paradise Lost" - ''Completed Shel's Chapter. ''"Loose Ends" - ''Completed the Epilogue. ''"Two out of Three" - ''Won a game of rock/paper/scissors. ''"Reunited" ''- Found an old friend. (Discover Carley or Doug's corpse.) Aggregate Scores External Links www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/400days - Telltale Games Official Site References Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC